


Pucker up buttercup

by orphan_account, Wholesome_Kermit (orphan_account)



Series: BBS Ships [25]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: John puts on lipstick (don't question it :) ) and kisses smit





	Pucker up buttercup

John walked into the room where Smitty was, he laid on the couch. John smiled, pressing his finger to his mouth to see the black lipstick he had on still stuck. "Hey." John mumbled, walking over to Smitty.

"Hey- why do you have that on?" Smitty asked, turning his head. 

John shrugged, "I was bored so I went to the store earlier today." he said, getting on his knees to press a kiss against his cheek. He smiled as he saw the black print across his boyfriends cheek from where his lips met the skin. Smitty sat up, turning to John and letting him press kisses against his skin. Smitty smiled at the affection. John wrapped his arms around Smitty's waist, pulling him closer and pressing one last kiss to his lips. John giggled, "You have lipstick all over your face." He whispered. 

"That's  _your_ fault." Smitty poked John in the chest lightly.

John shrugged, "Now you have to wash _your_ face." He said, poking Smitty the same way. 

"Oh well." Smitty said.

John connected their lips again, making Smitty sigh into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around John. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me :)


End file.
